Efficient handling of bulk materials or compost materials (the terms “bulk materials” and “compost materials” may be used interchangeably herein) is essential for economic operation of a large scale compost facility. However, design of large scale compost facilities often assumes significant labor and energy inputs to handle bulk materials, which can make economic operation problematic. A significant amount of operator labor is often required to move processing equipment—such as loaders, grinders, turners and screeners—to bulk material piles, front end loaders and operator labor are required to move bulk material piles to the processing equipment, and operator labor and front end loaders may be required to place odor-containing covers on top of bulk material piles.
Front end loaders increase the capital cost of material handling and require labor input. Front end loaders also can compact bulk materials; compaction of bulk material may impair biologic composting activity. Windrow turners improve agitation compared to front end loaders but may not aerate a compost pile, may require traveling lanes through or between compost piles, require operator labor, and cannot be used for may operations, such as placement of covers. Traveling lanes may substantially increase land area required to operate a compost facility.
Aerated static piles comprise air pipes beneath piles of bulk material. Aerated static piles improve space efficiency and may provide continuous aeration. However, aerated static piles often are compacted due to the action of front end loaders. Placement and removal of aeration pipes beneath a pile of bulk material can be labor intensive, difficult, and/or cumbersome.
A layer of fibrous material, tarps, or other material may be placed on top of aerated piles to control the release of odors. Placement of such material is often accomplished by driving front end loaders onto piles, though this can result in compaction. Biofilters may be used to treat air that is suctioned from aerated composting piles to reduce odors. However, biofilters take up significant area and maintenance may be required to maintain moisture levels within the pile and within the biofilter.
Most composting facilities cannot discharge untreated stormwater or leachate, so retention ponds with aeration treatment systems are used. These systems take up even more processing space and may require containment for odors as well as fencing to reduce accidental drownings and/or incursion by animals.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.